Melody of the wind
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: After a big fight with her father Hay Lin runs away and mets an old friend and dissapears so from earth for nearly twelve years, but where did she go...
1. Prologue

A/N: not much to say….

Disclaimer: Really how often need I say this if I would own any of the shows I'm writing my fics to you WOULD have already SEEN these things happening…

P.S.: the fight for saving Elyon and the fights against Narissa happened simultanly and Elyon is already crowned as queen, but the girls didn't see her since the crowning and everyone is fifteen and Caleb lives with his father on Earth

* * *

. Prologue/Cloudy days

The skies were cowered with dark clouds, hiding the stars behind dark grey curtains. Cold wind was blowing softly over the empty streets of Heatffield which was not unusual in mid October. The windows of most houses were dark, they owners sleeping peacefully in they beds only a five clubs were still open and will be probably or closing because of the approaching heavy storm.

A young was walking alone on the lifeless streets, her was cold but it didn't matter. Tears were streaming down her grayish eyes, tears of anger and sadness. She got in a fight with her father about a bad grade in they latest history exam about the medieval times. He was angry with her, but Hay Lin had only written about some things which she saw in Meridian. Her father told her that she should get her head finally out of her fantasy world and live in the reality, topping that he even destroyed one of her latest works and when she yelled at him for that he slapped her. It was enough for her and she run out of the house not listening to her father's apologies or callings. Roaming alone in the cold Hay Lin tried to figure out where to go, she didn't want to go back home, but because of the nearing storm and the cold she would really feel better somewhere where it is warm. She started cursing herself for wearing only a long sleeved top and a skirt.

"Maybe I could go to on of the girls for tonight." She whispered, her breath turning to mist in front of her, any of her friends would be great Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Caleb and his father, even Matt would be a good option Eric was out of question though, after seeing him with Monika they new exchange student.

"Hay Lin?" the young girl stopped after hearing a familiar voice she hasn't heard for a long time, turning around she felt shock washing over her, but also happiness.

"Elyon!" she called happily as she hugged the other girl. "What are you doing back here? Is something wrong in Meridian?" she asked the blond who shook her head smiling.

"No, everything is perfectly ok back home and well I come to get my favorite drawing pencils from my old room and well I could open the portal only here so the next fifteen minutes I need to walk." She answered, but her face turned suddenly concerned. "But why are you out here?" she asked her friend.

"Uhm…I got in to a rather big fight with my father and I couldn't stand being in the same house with him anymore after he destroyed one of my latest works, but the worst part was when he slapped me, and even if he didn't mean it I still don't want to go back." She said sadly.

"I see." Elyon's face suddenly lit up. "Then we can also make a detour to your house and if nobody is near we could get your things and then you could come to Meridian with me." She suggested and Hay Lin's face lit up as she hugged the girl.

"That would be great." She said smiling.

"Ok, then first we get my things and then yours."

After Elyon used her magic to transport all her things to Meridian made the girls they way back to the portal Elyon created and went through. After both reached they destination Elyon sealed her portal and both girls made they way from the castle gardens back inside the gigantic building.

"And it is really not a problem for you?" Hay Lin asked while Elyon lead her through the long halls which lead to the girl's new room.

"Don't be silly, we have two hundred unused rooms in this castle there is really not a problem hat you move here." Elyon said smiling as they finally reached a gigantic azure colored double doors. "So this will be your room." The blond said smiling. "Night."

"Night Elyon." Hay Lin said to the leaving girl before entering the room.

The room was beautiful azure colored like the doors with rose bush motives on the wall, the coiling was painted like the night sky, there was a gigantic four poster bed in the same azure color by the wall, Hay Lin also saw that one of the walls was cowered with gigantic windows and a new set of double doors lead her to a luxury balcony. There in the room stood also a drawing table and one of the closets was full of drawing and painting ornaments, there were also a five plants in the room and a coffee table with two comfy chairs and two more in front of the big fireplace. Putting down her suitcase and changing for the night Hay Lin flopped down exhausted on the bed and fell asleep with a little smile on her lips.

* * *

Meanwhile ragged the heavy storm outside in Heatffield and a worried father was calling every friend about which he knew in search for his missing daughter whose room he found expect the blank selves, bed, commode and closet was fully empty.

_To be continued… _


	2. Little surprise

A/N: so it took long, but here is the new chapter…

II. Little surprise

* * *

The sun shone brightly trough the large windows, falling over the figure laying under the azure colored sheets. Hay Lin sat up yawning in the soft bed, stretching carefully before looking around in her surroundings. She felt at first a bit unsure as to where she was, but then everything come back to her.

"So, it wasn't a dream." she said to no one in practicular before she climbed out of the warm bed and made her way over to her bags to get unpacked. She was halfway through with the work when her stomach signaled that it wanted to be feed. "Well, it is already eight in the morning so I might as well try to find the kitchen." she accounted before quickly heading for the bathroom to shower and change in to fresh clothes.

Finding the kitchen was actually easier said then done regarding the fact that the palest of Meridian was gigantic. Hay Lin felt already glad that she only walked in to four closets on her search and three bathrooms. She also managed to find the music room as she assumed, hopefully would she find it again because she felt tempted to try out that large piano or one of the violins. She wondered if Elyon would like to play with her a little concert. It certainly would be fun, but she was still on a quest to find the kitchen or at least the dining room. Walking through more corridors Hay Lin eventually found herself in front of a pair of familiar doors, the throne room. Now how again did she end up here? She was about to turn around when the doors suddenly opened, but anstead of the young queen stepped an other person out whom didn't even have to be here. Gray-blue eyes stared suddenly in to black ones for a few minutes before both jumped farther away from each other readying themselves for a fight till…

"And this is exactly the ground why you should inform us in time about your spontaneous ideas." said suddenly a familiar male voice at which both looked at the speaker.

"I see what you mean." Elyon commented sighing while she stood beside Cedric who still had his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"What is he/she doing here?" asked suddenly both Hay Lin and Phobos in union while pointing at the other in an accusing manner.

"I will explain everything by breakfast." was the young queen's only reply as she started to drag the other girl with her in to the opposite direction.

* * *

And that was one interesting explaining that went on by breakfast. Elyon explained that she offered Hay Lin to move in to the palace at which both men looked with an _'aren't you two acting a bit hastily' _look at the two girls after hearing the whole story. After this was it the young Guardian's turn to stared surprised at her friend. It turned out that the young queen decided to give a few people a new chance. So happened that Miranda enjoyed again her full role as a lady in waiting while her brother was now trying to act as both a more better prince and a brother, though he was for a lifetime banned from the kitchen after nearly burning it down while trying to make pancakes, while Cedric was they booth's consulter. An other fact was that both the lord and queen were together much to the dismay of her brother as Hay Lin noticed by the sight of the now sulking prince who glared at the blonde beside him.

After breakfast dismissed Elyon herself to get some royal paperwork done while Cedric had also work to do with the inspection of the soon approaching harvest festival. This left a still grumpy prince and a slightly surprised Air Guardian alone in the large dining room. There fell not even the slightest sound for a long while till the usually pretty talkative girl couldn't take it anymore, but just about what do you talk about with a man who was once your enemy?

"So, you don't seem to happy about Elyon dating Cedric." she started in lack of topic ideas.

"Of course I don't like it!" Phobos broke out and went to the girl's slight amazement in to a full blown rant with combined hand waving to prove his point. "Cedric comes the nearest to a friend I ever had, but I will not tolerate the sight of that snake touching my sister! Elyon is to young to have such of a relationship, when she is older ten fine, Cedric can be her consort, but NOT NOW!" wow, at least he is now acting like a real older brother…

"How much older?" she asked.

"At least over two hundred." he answered confidently…a really protective older brother.

"Uh…nice…" again fell silence over the two of them.

"It seems that while my sister is busy is it my duty play your escort." Phobos said sighing after a while as he stood up from the table.

"You don't need to make it sound as if it would be such a pain for you." Hay Lin said pouting.

"Fine, what would you like to do?" the prince asked at which the young girl suddenly remembered her idea when she was in the Music room.

"Do you play some king of instrument?" she asked the startled prince grinning.

_To be continued…_


End file.
